


芬国昐大王被捕之后

by God_of_the_mountain



Series: The Silmarillion [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, Silmarillion - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_the_mountain/pseuds/God_of_the_mountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中土黑暗阵营抽签文，我抽中了自己递交的勾斯魔格和不知道谁递交的芬国昐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	芬国昐大王被捕之后

 

索伦褪去黑暗魔君的恐怖幻象，露出安纳塔的美善肉身。

他的脸庞高贵俊美，衣着夸张奢华，仿佛降世临凡的神灵显圣于阴森恐怖的刑讯室。他沿台阶拾级而下，绣缀着暗色花纹的银袍拂过台阶上斑驳的暗红色血迹。他停留在勾斯魔格面前，不可一世的目光越过炎魔肌肉鼓涨的肩膀落在冰冷的刑床上。

芬国昐，芬威之子，诺多至高王，被囚禁于此。索伦亲自施以治疗咒语，将他从死亡手中拖回来。他命令半兽人剥光精灵王的蓝银甲胄，四肢大张地摆出任由侵犯的屈辱姿态。芬国昐强健结实、线条优美的白暂的肢体被粗黑的链条交错覆盖，随着沉重的呼吸无声起伏。索伦对此颇为满意，在他看来，这幅饱含性暗示的暴力美学静态画颇有些光明屈从于黑暗的隐喻。

勾斯魔格焦躁不安地目视索伦缓步下行。他深知索伦的美善肉身大多数时候不过是装神弄鬼的籍口，他见过太多次对方倚仗着高贵俊美的外貌示人以神圣庄严从而大肆行骗鱼肉他人，当然受害者也包括自己。漫长的第一纪中他被同伴花言巧语、胡言乱语地支配过很多次。他无可奈何地意识到索伦马上要驱使自己做一件卑劣无耻的恶行，而根据之前的交手经历，恐怕胜算不大。

诚如所愿，索伦神色冷峻地撇了几眼芬国昐，便转过头来和他开口说话。

勾斯魔格听到自己内心中一次深邃的沉重的叹息。

“勾斯魔格，我奉黑暗之主神令派遣你，”索伦一副居高临下的口吻，不容置疑地指着芬国昐，“奸淫他。”

即使有所准备，这一次索伦仍能在意外之外带给勾斯魔格震撼心灵的惊诧。

炎魔之王被谎言之王异想天开脑洞惊吓到了，他发出一记愤怒地吼叫，摆出断然拒绝的手势。这是开开开开开什么玩笑?是的，这精灵伤害了父亲的肉体，那么杀掉就好了。奸淫什么鬼啊？奸淫什么鬼啊？他对于和芬国昐发生性关系完全不感兴趣，更别说刚刚从战场上撤退下来，还经历了整整几天几夜的搏杀。

“我不干。”炎魔之王粗声粗气地回答。

“匹夫之勇啊，我的殿下。”索伦微微皱起眉头，故意使用敬语嘲讽他的愚钝。索伦严肃地教诲勾斯魔格，单纯的肉体伤害和死亡所能够给予的痛苦是短暂的、肤浅的，仿佛无尽生命中一次偶尔的皮开肉绽，转瞬即逝，不足挂齿，效力往往在伤口结痂前便消失殆尽。而违背主观意志强行使用他人的器官以满足性欲，却可以从精神和肉体上猛烈打击对方，剥夺人格尊严，耻辱的阴影如同烈火生成的烙印，永世覆盖在受害者的灵魂上，附骨入髓，挥之不去，即使抵达曼督斯的殿堂也不会有片刻安宁。

出乎意料，芬国昐忍不住放声大笑，身陷囹圄的精灵王丝毫没有被装腔作势的次神吓倒，他从容不迫的驳斥索伦，像讨论一堆乱糟糟的垃圾，平静的语气中流露出最无畏的鄙视。他嘲笑索伦身为迈雅却自甘堕落，只会使用下流肮脏的小伎俩，再美丽的肉体也无法掩盖肮脏灵魂散发的臭气，比半兽人更腐败的、令人作呕的臭气。

勾斯魔格被芬国昐的态度激怒了，他阴沉着脸抽出火焰长鞭，想要结果了狂妄的囚徒。

索伦拉住炎魔粗壮的手臂，美轮美奂的瞳孔中流露出一种恶毒的快活，他重复了刚才的要求。

“勾斯魔格，奸淫他。”

勾斯魔格气冲冲地甩开索伦的拉扯，都是因着同伴穷极无聊的奇思妙想，他才会被一个阶下囚讽刺嘲弄却又无从辩驳。他，勾斯魔格，炎魔之王，是一个堂堂正正的战士，可以接受流血和死亡，却不能接受侮辱。

“你自己去奸淫吧，你不是也长了一根吗？”

炎魔之王破天荒地还嘴了，他史无前例地抬腿就走，像是要在勇气消失前冲出门口。

“勾斯魔格，如果您走出这个门口，我和您的友谊就走到了尽头！”

索伦在他身后发飙了，像情绪饱满的男高音歌唱家表演至一幕戏的最高潮，声色俱厉地恐吓着勾斯魔格。他绝少以正面对抗的姿态来对付炎魔，勾斯魔格被索伦歇斯底里的态度吓住了，一时间以为同伴动了真气，粗鲁的大个子炎魔嘴巴扁了几扁，最终没说话，而是停下了脚步。

勾斯魔格气哼哼地返身走回来，自暴自弃地扯掉内裤，露出垂挂在两腿之间黑红的软塌塌的阴茎，冷笑着瞪视索伦。

索伦瞬息万变地转换了神态，摆出一副亲昵的笑容靠近他。他用动听的声音低沉地谈到米尔寇的伤势。他从主人身边来，情形不容乐观。不知为何，无论使用什么咒语和法术，米尔寇的伤口都无法痊愈，大能者恐怕不得不面对终生跛行的命运。

“奇耻大辱啊，勾斯魔格。我们必须要惩罚他，侮辱他。”索伦唉声叹气地挂在炎魔的肩膀上，他抬起眼睛炽热地凝视着同伴，“我是神，我不能做有失身份的事情。”

勾斯魔格努力崩住脸上每一块肌肉，不令自己做出动摇的神情。

“我需要您的帮助，如果您帮助我……”

索伦微微踮起脚，凑近炎魔之王的耳朵，他在那里恶意地呵着热气，开出一个诱惑力十足的条件。勾斯魔格脸部表情松动了，尽管他仍然摆出一副不情不愿的样子，但是怒气已经像骄阳下的冰川消散殆尽。

索伦伸出手抚弄起炎魔的阴茎和睾丸。在一往情深的凝视和松紧有致的挑逗中，勾斯魔格的性器生机勃勃地昂扬起立，桀骜不驯地抬起了头。

“去吧，为了你的父亲，为了我们的友谊。”

索伦推着他紧绷结实的后背，甜言蜜语地哄着他。

去你的友谊！我去你的。

勾斯魔格恶狠狠地在内心咒骂着，拖着脚步走踏上刑讯床的两级矮阶。他在芬国昐敞开的双腿中间停下来，愁眉苦脸地拿起油膏胡乱在阴茎上涂抹，垂头丧气地爬上刑床。施暴者和受害者心有默契地互相移开目光，芬国昐昂头注视天花板，炎魔低头死死盯着胯下的性器和精灵身体深处轻颤翕动的肛门。

该死的索伦，该死的索伦。

勾斯魔格自暴自弃地插入芬国昐的身体。尺寸惊人的凶器顶开括约肌长驱直入，粗暴地挤进滑腻灼热的肉洞中。他伏在芬国昐身上，像苦不堪言的劳工百无聊赖的抽动起来。他心烦意乱地动了几下，阳具却越来越软。他想就此收兵，又情知这几下敷衍了事绝对无法交差。情急之下，憨厚老实的炎魔之王于悲愤交加中开了急智。勾斯魔格索性闭上眼，放肆大胆地脑补正在强暴的并非精灵王，而是始作俑者索伦。

勾斯魔格闭着眼尽情想象起来。颐指气使的卑劣的迈雅被他剥光衣服，用银色的链子反剪双臂按倒在冰冷的铁床之上。索伦，这个虚张声势的骗子，徒有次神的名号，其实根本不是神勇威猛的炎魔的敌手。多年以来，勾斯魔格一直糊里糊涂鞍前马后地出力，无非是欺负他嘴笨心诚，既不能反驳伶牙俐齿也不能抗拒软硬兼施，而一旦炎魔之王发了威，必将横扫这只牛鬼蛇神。索伦必将放弃抵抗，赤身露体夹紧双腿地苦苦哀求。哈哈哈，他再也不能神气活现地发号施令，再也不能满嘴谎言地支配自己。而自己，伟大的炎魔王，也决不再像现实中一味忍让，他将神威大发地扑到他身上，强行扯开他的腿，尽情地享受美善肉身。他要把阴茎塞进那张巧舌如簧的嘴巴里，要他侍奉自己，要他吞下炎魔炽热的精液，还要再把自己舔得邦硬如铁，从而再次捅进他的身体中，恶劣地凶猛地操弄着神的娇贵的蜜洞。

勾斯魔格快活地想象着索伦在自己身下哀号呻吟的情形，迈雅浅色的长直发瀑散在身下宛如银毯，炎魔黝黑的躯体无情地碾压着洁白细腻的身体，将他干的死去活来溃不成军。

让你折腾我！让你欺负我！我干你！我干你！我干死你！

勾斯魔格闭着眼，脸上挂着神秘的微笑，乐不可支地陶醉在幻想世界中。

不约而同地，芬国昐亦沉浸在自我意识的小王国中。诚然恶行刚开始的时候，有那么一个瞬间，精灵的肉体开启应激反应。仿佛忍不住从烛火上抽回手指，芬国昐情不自禁地卷曲起紧绷的双腿，放松骨盆肌肉从而更好地容纳异物避免疼痛和伤害，他的双腿打开的更加彻底，并且发出一声无法抑制的叹息。

然而毕竟芬国昐是中土世界最坚强的战士，他立即竭力调整心绪，用强悍的意志强行屏蔽肉体的本能反应。无论是严刑拷打还是性囚凌辱，都不能迷乱他的心智。从对方不怀好意的救治上，他对即将面临的一切早已有所准备。精灵拥有一如赐予的特殊能力，可以在羞辱持续过一定的时间后，自行放弃肉体选择死亡。

他并不惧怕死亡。自从单骑扣关，深入敌穴，一对一约战魔苟斯的那一刻起，他便有必死的觉悟，更毋论这些虚张声势的羞辱和虐待。他所要做的无非是忍耐到质变的时间点，脱离身体前往曼督斯的殿堂。

于是强奸犯和被强奸者完全不互动。勾斯魔格操弄的很卖力，可他一味双眼紧闭，时不时发出令人生疑的傻笑。芬国昐同样紧紧闭着眼，像一具泥塑雕像，对身体所遭遇的暴行一声不吭无动于衷。他们一个像是脑抽了，一个像是瞌睡了。索伦希冀中精液四溅的咒骂殴打、性虐刑求、人性挣扎等等等等并没有发生，好好的一出强奸大剧被两个蹩脚的演员整成了乏味枯燥的无声片。

谎言之王心塞无比，却并不甘心就此失败。稍加思索计上心来，他悄无生息地走到芬国昐身边，轻轻摸着诺多至高王的手臂。他触摸到了他，便窥探了他的记忆。他变幻成芬国昐内心深处的人影，模仿着那个人的声音呼唤起他的名字。

“芬国昐”

恍若从深邃的噩梦中醒来，索伦看到芬国昐的身体发出一次剧烈的深邃的颤抖。诺多精灵王睁开眼，震惊地望着近在咫尺的“费诺”。索伦所变幻的“费诺”，依然是出走阿门洲时的装束，身穿一副半甲战衣，火红的战袍配以黄金甲胄，明亮宽阔的额头上束着秘银头带，黑发笔直地从耳后垂下，目光如炬，闪闪有神。

他的脸贴近芬国昐伤痕累累的面颊，如同梦呓般呢喃着呼喊他的名字。

“兄长”

他用苦涩嘶哑的嗓音回应，饱含深情，欲语还休。自他记事时起，异母的哥哥极其厌烦与他兄弟相称。他有多倾心，他便有多不耐。他永远记得他第一次开口呼唤兄长时费诺脸上冷若冰霜的鄙夷和转身离去的背影。即使在维拉面前奉命和解，他在双圣树下发誓地表示愿意追随哥哥的领导，所得到的也不过是貌合神离的沉默。

而此时此刻，索伦所变幻的“费诺”对这句称呼毫不介意。他只是在短促的触摸中感受到芬国昐对费诺炽热的爱恋，却无暇深究各中原委。索伦以常理揣测人情，为了上演在爱人面前遭受凌辱的狗血剧，特意表现得兄弟情深。他甚至模仿着慈爱的兄长伸出手来，抚摸弟弟胸膛上的伤痕。

“哥哥”

他大胆地用更亲昵的称呼，这是敌人的幻象，也是出人意表的命运的报答。芬国昐清晰地意识到终其一生，他唯有此时此地心愿得偿。他动摇了。他不能抵抗内心油然升腾的热浪。一股浓烈的、奔放的、复杂的情感仿佛奔腾的大潮，化作热流涌上心头，他的喉头急剧抽动着，然而并不能说一句话。他在紧缚锁链下奋力起身，扯住猝不及防的“费诺”，急不可耐地、饥渴地、深切地亲吻了“兄长”。

勾斯魔格奸淫着他，而他亲吻着“费诺”。千年冰川在阳光下跌落第一块融雪，壁垒森严的城堡破损第一块砖石。性欲终于冲破了理性的堤坝，如洪水泄地吞噬了他的灵魂，诺多至高王的性器激昂地站立起来，他一边深切地亲吻着兄长，一边发出肆意的呻吟。

他只有这一次机会了。

旋踵而至的死亡宛若一面高大的铜镜，映射出他隐忍的一生。他之前不曾如此发声，而此后他将永世沉默，他将永久地停留于曼督斯殿堂灰色穹顶拱弧之下，身处缄默安静的亡灵之间，一如既往见证着他的父和他的兄坚不可摧的父慈子孝。他们早已在死亡圣殿团聚，此时此刻也许并肩挽手低声密语，他们丝毫不知他所遭受的苦，他也将绝口不提。

他将绝口不提，在安格班阴森恐怖的刑讯室中，面对严刑拷打他是如何的坚贞不屈，面对费诺的幻象他又是如何的心旌摇曳；他因着他愁肠百结，因着他一败涂地。因着他，他在敌人的凌辱中升腾起了性欲，肉体已堕，良知尚存，他是如何的被分裂的身心交替撕扯反复折磨。

“哥哥”

他听到自己内心中焦灼的呼号，仿佛佩罗瑞山脉上翻卷而下的长风，往来呼啸此起彼伏。

索伦对于芬国昐的怦然动情毫无防备，猝不及防地着了道，被精灵王强行按头夺吻。迈雅代替费诺，接受了芬国昐的临别之吻。见多识广的次神在漫无边际的人生中，还不曾领略过如此决绝炽烈的深吻。仿佛苍鹰声嘶力竭的长啸，仿佛伤口中汩汩奔腾的鲜血。一个灵魂在濒死之际将无从诉说的爱情以及对旧日世界的眷恋无所保留地交纳给了他。

一时间，索伦被这个绝望的深吻所震撼，过了一会儿才回过神来，他如梦方醒地推开芬国昐，带着偷鸡不成蚀把米的恼怒气哼哼地退后一步。

诺多至高王的头轻轻偏向一侧，搭在刑床的边缘。他脸上焕发出一种心满意足的安详之光，灵魂已然舍弃肉体返回阿门洲，前往曼督斯的殿堂。

芬国昐平静地躺在安格班地穴深处，气息全无。

 

(END)


End file.
